


Wilbur's Revival

by ElijahBagel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Boy am i excited for the revival today, Gen, Hi liv, Probably will be, Siblings, hopefully it wont be a complete mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahBagel/pseuds/ElijahBagel
Summary: Ghostbur Was Killed By Philza Using [K̶̢͇̭͔͇̞̘̜̭̻͉̪̼̬͕̠̰͔̈͒̓̈́̋̃̓̋̈́̋̔͛̅̿̇͗̉̄̓̈́̾̈́̓͋̾̓͌́̓͋̂̕̕͘̕͜͝Ǐ̴̛̋̓͛̂̈́̍̒̓̾̽͌̀̅̍̊͑͂͋̎̽̌́͌̈́̂͛̑͗͊̾̌̉̿̐̄̎́͋̑̅͂̽̓͐͌̿̒͒̽̋̀̒́̎̏̀͘̕͘͘̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝L̷̡̨̡̛̞̠̳̫̳͕̥̳̖̦̞͇̼̺̘̂͋̾̈́̅̆̒̑͐̾͛̓̿̎́̿̔̒̾̂̃̋̈̔͆̕̕̕͜͝͠͠L̴̨̢̼̟̦͖̰̲̼̯̱͍̘̠͖̗͙͉̟̝͚̟͎̬͚̫̥̰͆͋̈̈̏́͛̓͜ͅZ̴̧̧̧̢̛̻͚͇̜̤͈̮̮̰̰̞̳̮̞͕̩͖̜̰̞̗̱͙͔̻͍̜̓̄̈́̄͗̒̉̒̒́͋̊̉̂͛̈́̔̆̋̃̍̐͒̈́̈́̈́̓̿͌̓̀̍͌̓̄̈́̓͒̓̐̑͒̊̈͊͊͗͘̕̚͘͜͝͠Ả̵̢̫̻̞̬̭̪̥͔̦͚͇͉̗͙͈̠̰͉̩͙͙̗̲͙̊̽̐͌̇̇̚ͅ]
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Wilbur's Revival

Wilbur felt a shudder slip down his spine as he felt the cold blade slice through his soul. It recognised the sword as the very same that had ended his life just a few months prior.

Here he was, on the edge of oblivion. He didn’t know if this would really bring him back to life, he was putting all his trust in Phil. Not that he didn’t think Phil was just as clueless. He did. If this didn’t work, where would he go? Would he know? None of that mattered now. The sword was through.

**Ghostbur Was Killed By Philza Using [K̶̢̧̨̢̡̨̨͇̭͔͇̞̘̜̭̻͉̪̼̬͕̠̰͔̖̩̯̱̮̹̤̫̲̖̼̬̰̭̤̞̖̰̫̫̝̫̈͒̓̈́̋̃̓̋̈́̋̔͛̅̿̇͗̉̄̓̈́̾̈́̓͋̾̓͌́̓͋̂̕̕͘̕͜͝Ǐ̴̢̛̥̬̺͈͖̠̼̪̋̓͛̂̈́̍̒̓̾̽͌̀̅̍̊͑͂͋̎̽̌́͌̈́̂͛̑͗͊̾̌̉̿̐̄̎́͋̑̅͂̽̓͐͌̿̒͒̽̋̀̒́̎̏̀̿̋͒͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝L̷̡̨̡̢̛̞̠̳̫̳͕̥̳̖̦̞͇̼̺̘͚̳̞͔̱̜̜͈̟̥̪͍͕͖̞̹͖̠̖̂͋̾̈́̅̆̒̑͐̾͛̓̿̎́̿̔̒̾̂̃̋̈̔͆̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅL̴̨̢̧̼̟̦͖̰̲̼̯̱͍̘̠͖̗͙͉̟̝͚̟͎̬͚̫̥̰̱̩̝̱̺̞͓̣̬͆͋̈̈̏́͛̓͜ͅZ̴̧̧̧̢̛̻͚͇̜̤͈̮̮̰̰̞̳̮̞͕̩͖̜̰̞̗̱͙͔̻͍̜̗̪͉͔͎̰̮̓̄̈́̄͗̒̉̒̒́͋̊̉̂͛̈́̔̆̋̃̍̐͒̈́̈́̈́̓̿͌̓̀̍͌̓̄̈́̓͒̓̐̑͒̊̈͊͊͗͘̕̚͘͜͝͠Ả̵̢̢̫̻̞̬̭̪̥͔̦͚͇͉̗͙͈̠̰͉̩͙͙̗̲͙̳̤̳̦̟̞̖̥̞͔̣͉̙̊̽̐͌̇̇̚͜ͅ]**

Techno and Fundy winced as they saw the message. Philza dropped the sword as a sinking feeling crossed his body. Memories of the guilt he felt on the 16th.

“We’d better go to spawn, let's see if this worked.” Philza said, after a brief silence. Nobody knew what to say. If it didn’t work they would have lost a close and dear friend, and if it did work? They’d get a… slightly less welcome friend back.

Nobody knew if he would return in the same state he was once in all those months ago.

Nobody knew anything.

\-------------------

Wilbur felt. That was the first sign something had happened. He reached out his hand to the ground beside him. He could feel the wet grass that he was laying on. Slowly but surely he opened his eyes to see the blue sky above him. He was alive. But memories.. What did he remember?

Friend. Yes.

Sally. Yes?

Tommy. Yeah.

Manberg? No. That's not right. Why isn’t that right? It has to be. That’s the.. Place?

Okay, it doesn't matter right now, something else. 

Who killed me? Phil. Phil killed me.

But… He brought me back too. So I can’t be angry. He’s my… friend? Family? Not sure.

Schlatt. He’s the president I know that much. I think I like him? It's all a bit fuzzy.

Wilbur sat contemplating his memories under a pine tree for a little while. He liked it here. It was calm. For the first time, he looked down at his clothes. The yellow jumper was gone. He did like the yellow jumper a lot. But it’s okay. The jacket he had now reminded him of something. Something in the past.

“Wilbur? Are you in here?”

He turned his head to face the voice. An anthropomorphic fox, a piglin adorned with netherite and.. Phil. 

“Wil? are you okay mate?” Phil said, kneeling down to speak to him.

“I.. I think so.. It’s still all a bit foggy.” Wilbur sighed. “It’s nice to be able to breathe again.”

The fox sat down on the other side of Wilbur, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Its nice to have you back, dad.”

Wilbur’s eyes widened. “Dad? I’m a dad?”

Fundy’s heart sank. His own father had just forgotten him. AGAIN.

“I’m sure it's just gonna take a while to come back to you mate. You’ll remember everything eventually… I hope.” Philza said, offering a hand to Wilbur. “D’you think you can walk?”

Wilbur took Phil’s hand and brought himself up. His feet were a bit wobbly but soon he was able to balance just fine.

“Well, shall we go back to Manberg then?”

This got everyone’s attention. That wasn't right.

“Manberg, you say, mate? Just exactly what do you remember about… Manberg?”

“Well… Schlatt’s the president and… there's a vice president! I can’t remember him. There’s the tree, I quite like the tree. And… the TNT…”

The three recoiled slightly at the mention of the TNT. 

“The TNT Wilbur. It blew up. Then I suppose you and some other people fixed it then we… It kind of… Blew it up again. To-uhh- prove a point?” Techno said, turning away from his brother.

"Did… **_I_** blow the TNT up..?" He asked 

Awkward silence. The loudest silence known to man.

"Ye- well I mean. You didn't the second time, mate. Don't worry!" Philza chuckled slightly, doing whatever he could to pierce the silence. "Come on, let's get you inside and into something warm."

With this, Philza led Wilbur to the nether portal, along with Techno. Fundy was politely asked to stay behind, as although they may have put their differences aside for the resurrection, he had still been quite a horrible grandson. Phil was not about to invite him round to their cottage.

"Now I'm not quite sure if the nether will cause any side effects for you but please tell me if you start feeling anything. We'll get you out as fast as possible." Phil smiled at Wilbur, bringing him in for a hug. "I Promise, mate."

"S-side effects uh Phil I'm really not sure about this maybe I can just walk to wherever we're going?" Wilbur said, backing away from the purple swirls. 

"Look mate, I'm sure it'll be fine. I read most of the book, and it only mentioned side effects that couldn't _**actually**_ kill you!"

"Okay Phil.. if you're sure" Wilbur said hesitantly pushing his hand into the purple swirling vortex. "I trust you."


End file.
